Play!
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: There is a play going on in Kadic. Ms. beaker and Mrs. stowe must pick parts.Aelita may not get the part she wanted until another guy came and interups the show....Rated for future scenes!
1. auditions

Hey. This came to me while i was practicing for my role in a play. I thought, hey, i should turn this into a CL story. now i am. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I do not own the play, i do not own its songs. I do not own the teachers(they are my directors for the play i am in!)

Prologue

Aelita was in a play,Cinderella to be exact.well she was in the chorus. She really wanted a big part in this for she was desperate to get a big part. Her dreams may change due to this play. What she doesn't know is she may get a second chance...

Plus, Jeremie likes Aelita, but she doesn't like him back.

Chapter 1

"Now, everybody. Welcome to the auditions.I will take you in one at a time and hear you sing .Then you will do a skit with me to see how good you are at that..Good luck! "The teacher, Ms. Beaker said

The crowd of people there waiting to get a part,mostly girls though.

"Elizabeth Delmas."The young lady announces

"MOVE it! Cindi is coming!"Sissy shouts!

The teacher gives her a look and lets her into the room.

When she went inside there were 1 other person in there.

"Now Elizabeth-"Ms. Beaker began then was cut off

"Sissy."sissy interrupted

"Sissy, can you sing one of the 3 songs we asked you?"Ms. Beaker asked

"Sure. be amazed!"Sissy shouts and begins to sing

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Then she is stopped. "Good."the other lady in the room said, she was known as Mrs. Stowe.then she continued. "now can you do a skit with me. I will be the step sister and you be Cinderella."

"Finally, a part i was born to play."

Then the teacher starts to say the line."CINDERELLA!Fix up my dress! The ball is soon and you still need to put on my make-up."(A/N they are not the real lines. I couldn't find them!)

Then sissy stutters and says "Ummm,... I'll try to . What does that say?"Sissy muttered to herself,"Oh yes. I will fix it for you as soon as i.."She stopped again.

"Good job sissy. "Mrs. Stowe tells her. Then sissy exits the room. Ms. Beaker follows and asks for a name."Aelita Hopper."

A pink-haired, shy looking girl stands up and walks over to the door.

"Hello sweetie."Mrs. Stowe tells her,"What will you sing for us dear?"

"So this is love."Aelita responds

"Go ahead."

Aelita nods and then she starts

_So this is love, mmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, mmm_

_And now I know (and now I know)_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, mmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle_

_That I've been dreaming of_

_Mmm, mmm_

_So this is love_

Then she ended."OOO i have chills."Ms. Beaker said

"Come over her sweetie."Mrs. Stowe said and Aelita walked over."Read this and i will be the sister, you be Cinderella."

"CINDERELLA!Fix up my dress! The ball is soon and you still need to put on my make-up."Mrs Stowe exclaims

"Oh yes. I will fix it for you as soon as can."Aelita reclaims and then the skit is done.

"Well done."Ms. Beaker said as Aelita exited the room

"Emily Jones(A/N i don't know her last name!)"

A brunet girl stands up and walks in the room.

"Hello Emily."Mrs. Stowe tells her

"Hi. I am so excited!"Emily exclaims

"What are you going to sing dear?"Mrs. Stowe asks

"A dream is a wish your heart makes."

"You can start."Ms. Beaker says and Emily starts

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_... the dreams that you wish will come true_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Then Emily stops.

"Very well done."Ms. Beaker tells her!

"Now can you read this. I will be Cinderella and you be the sister."

"alright."Emily tells her and begins her line."CINDERELLA!Fix up my dress! The ball is soon and you still need to put on my make-up."

"Oh yes. I will fix it for you as soon as can."Ms. Stowe exclaims

"Thank you so much!"Ms. Beaker told her!

"Your welcome!"Emily tells her as she asked for a new person.

"Odd Della Robbia."She asks and then a boy step Foward

"WOW! I am so staying in this play!"Odd shouts as he sees Ms. Beaker

"I am flatter!"She tells him ask they walk into the audition room.

"So babe! You married."Odd tells her

"No."Ms. beaker admits

"well, you can start off with me. I mean a pretty lady needs a man. Besides. you are like in your teens right."Odd tells her

"20's dear."she tells him

"Well, age doesn't matter. It is the connection and chemistry between the too. We are perfect because i feel it in my back."Odd tells her with his eyes closed

When he opened his eyes, Mrs. Stowe was the taping my back."That will be your audition."she tells me and starts to push him out

"Wait! I need to sing!."Then as he was almost out of the room he started to scream

_Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo _

Bye the time he finished her was already out.

"Wow that was an interesting one."Ms. Beaker said and looks in her book.

Then she walked outside again and said some names.

This went on forever with the same song. finally they came to the decision.

That is all! Iknow it is sooo boring. the same thing over and over again. I decided to make odd in it so i would bring in some funny stuff. tell me if you like it! Review because next is the play results!


	2. results

Chapter 2!

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi was walking through school. They see a crowd of girls by the wall.

"Hey, what's going on over there!"Odd shouts,"LADYS!"

"Odd, they are not shouting for you."Jeremie tells him, it got him down

"HEY, there is someone in there!"Ulrich shouts as the run toward the crowd

"HELP!"the trapped person said

"I am going in!"Ulrich said and reaches his hand in.He got a grip and pulled. With all of them linking on to one another they got out the poor boy.

"You OK?"Aelita asks

"Yeah, I am John"(A/N not the john for "that date" a different one.I just have a liking to that name.)

"Aelita.This Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie."She said pointing to each person as she said their name."she says

John waves."Why were you completely crowded by girls."Odd asks

"Well, i don't know."John says with giggle

A piece of paper on the wall caught Aelita's eyes.She walks over to it and looks at it. "GUYS! this is the results from the audition!"she screams and scans the sheet for her name.

"That's great Aelita, what did you get?"Jeremie asked

"I got Cinderella's understudy."Aelita said sadly

"That's is good."Ulrich said

John walked over and looked at the sheet himself."I got prince charming."he exclaims.

Then their joy was interrupted by 3 people!

"MS.BEAKER!"Odd shouts,"Did ya miss me!"as she walked by

She blushed and turned around to another person.

"WHY AM I THE EVIL MOTHER HUH!"Sissy shouts

"Well, she doesn't sing.Plus your anger will make the character shine."she replied and scurried away before sissy threw a tantrum or odd is all over her.

Then gang was listening with john and couldn't help but crack up.

"Wait, who got Cinderella?"Aelita asks

John glances over at "Emily Jones got it."he said

"Oh, OK."Aelita says

"Hey, it's lunch and Ms. Beaker's lunch period."odd reclaims

"Odd,please. She is at least 9 years older than you."Yumi says

"She won't recognize such a stilt man."He smirks as all of them head toward the cafeteria.

I know it is short. I have to get just the auditions out.I hope you like the choices. I'll tell you one thing. DON'T GET TOO CONFORTABLE WITH THEM!Review if you want to find out what i mean...

"


End file.
